


Praying to the god of mischief

by BlackIris



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, God of Mischief, Heated Moments, Imagine Loki Prompt, Kissing, Light Petting, Magic, Minor Violence, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Pet Names, Pranks, Prayer, Reader-Insert, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagine-loki, Violence, imagine, loki is a little shit, praying, what that Loki do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Based off of the tumblr prompt of: Imagine one night you pray to the god of mischief before setting out to prank a friend, to your great surprise and horror, he shows up to help and things get out of hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for Loki. Oh, I adore him and his shenanigans. 
> 
> Un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own, I do not own any characters or mythologies. 
> 
> Enjoy lovelies!

Flash light? Check.

Two mega economy packs of toilet paper? Check. And check.

Simplest idea ever? Check.

To be honest, you had run out of ideas. You even tried looking up new ones, better ones online. And nothing seemed any better than your last-ditch effort at T.P.ing your best friend’s house. You can’t remember who started this prank war, it might have been you, it probably was you. But it had, within the last year, gotten out of hand. At first it felt like you were winning and now, with all your creative efforts already played out, you were falling behind. Normally, or at least up until this last week, you had the most detailed, exquisite plans, that somehow went off without a hitch. There was the one week you foiled several rooms, the other when you took the whole living room and put it in a storage room, leaving only a key and an address behind. But now, nothing. There were a few ground rules set up, of course to keep you in check. No bodily injury allowed, no involving more than two people to aid in a prank, nor repeating pranks, and a time limit. This was the only one you added: you have up to two weeks to retaliate or the other person wins. Usually you would always return fire within 5 to 7 days. This time around, it was day 12, well, day 13 now.

Slamming the trunk of your car shut, you huffed a sigh to yourself. You walked towards the driver side door shaking your head. You wanted to win. You NEEDED to win. And while a classic prank, T.P.ing someone’s house wasn’t going to win this for you. 

You opened the door and sat down, grumbling to yourself as you closed the door. You put the car into gear and drove off into the night.

Then, a brilliant thought came to you in your desperation: Loki, god of mischief.

In your spare time, you loved to learn about different mythologies and folklores. Lately, Norse mythology had taken over your shelves. The Poetic Edda, various compilations and translations, historic criticisms, comic books, you name it, you read it. 

But oh, if he was real. He could be your weird, conniving, best friend, a thought you had often over the last year. He could fix your current problem. You were desperate, and you were by yourself. It really couldn’t hurt, could it?

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck it.” You sighed and took deep breath as you parked your car in an alley a few blocks down from your friend’s house. “Okay. Here it goes. Loki? Loki. God of mischief. If you can hear me. Damnit, I need your help. I mean, it’s not life or death or anything. But, I want to win this. I need to. I feel like my reputation is on the line. I will not be bested by her. She’s my friend, but aren’t – what is that saying? All’s fair in love and war? This is war. Not war, war. But damnit. I’m out of ideas and I want to win. And I had some really good ones too. So, please, if you can hear me, send me some great idea, some.. something. I’m out of ideas and I have 22 hours left. And, even if you don’t send me some great idea.. I, uh, just want to say thanks. You’re my favorite.”

You leaned over and stashed your purse under the passenger seat. Sitting back up, you closed your eyes and tried to steady your breathing and clear your head. For some reason your pulse was out of control, suddenly you felt nervous, and foolish, like you were being watched. You opened your eyes and… Nothing. Big fat zero. No new thoughts of grandeur at your friend’s expense. You dropped your head onto the steering wheel. “Shit.”

Getting out of the car, you kept your eyes on the ground as you moved to the trunk, opening it slowly and staring at the mass amount of toilet paper stashed within.

“I don’t think that will be necessary.” A smooth voice said behind you making you jump.

You turned around quickly, expecting to see a cop or a neighborhood watch guy. Instead, you see talk, thin, and brooding, with a shameless grin. First confusion crosses your features, then, it hits you right in the gut.

“Loki.”

“Yes.” His grin widens.

“Fuck.” You swallow hard. “God of mischief.”

“Yes.” He chuckles, grin growing into a wicked smile.

“Oh, god.”

“Hm, still yes, pet. And evidently your favorite.” He said as his eyes dragged up and down your body slowly.

“You heard me? I didn’t think it’d work. Much less.. Wow.“ You shook your head in slight confusion as you felt your body flush as he slowly stepped closer to you. 

“I normally don’t respond in such a manner, but you sounded so delectably desperate.”

“Yeah, I’m running out of options. I was killing it, but now it’s killing me. This is the best idea I’ve had all week, and it’s still not that great.”

“Hm, well it’s a start, darling.” He mussed eyeing the shrink-wrapped rolls.

“You’re actually going to help me?” Your heart fluttered as hope began to spread through you.

“I’m not just here for you to stare at, pet, yes. But it will cost you.”

“Cost me?” You looked deep into his eyes, trying to decipher, well, anything besides amusement.

He leaned forward, keeping his hands behind his back, bringing his face mere inches from yours. “I’m not asking you for your soul, pet. But a favor from a god, begets a favor. Everything has its price.”

Your lack of fear and verbal response amused him as he chuckled and brought himself back to his full height, smirking again. Using a dagger that appeared out of thin air to open the packaging, he plucked up a roll, examining it, and continued. “It all depends on you.”

“Why does it depend on me? Clearly I need your help. I hate to admit this, but it’s already painfully obvious that you hold all the cards here.”

Lightly tossing the roll upwards, he turned back to you eyeing you down like prey. The glow from the street light highlighting his features in a way that quickly reminded you of how devilish Loki truly can be.

“I..” You tried to speak but it came out more like a whisper.

“Speak pet. Tell me what you want.”

Squaring your shoulders, you looked him right in the eye. If you were going to do this, you were going to do this. No half assing it. Not now.

“I want to win. I don’t want her hurt. Nor cause any excessive property damage. I know you like to scare people to death, so only half way there, if that’s in your plans. I want it so bad that this, whatever it is you do, ends this. I want it to tilt her world in a way that she can’t retaliate or just doesn’t want to. I don’t think she or anyone could but heads with you in a prank war and win.”

As you spoke, his eyes seemed to come alive and something you could only label as a ‘trade mark smile of lies and deceit’ spread widely on his face. 

“And?”

“And, I’m willing to do whatever you want for your help.” A small voice in the back of your head told you this was a bad, bad, bad idea. But as you tended to do, you ignored it. The need to win won over logic.

“Excellent.” His features softened, his evil smile transforming into a cheeky smirk. 

You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding, and laughed lightly. 

You couldn’t help but smile. “What did I just do?”

“You decided to win, darling.” He said, taking your hand.

“Through deception.” You smirked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“You don’t seem to mind.” He then spoke your name with a devilish smile.

You chuckled, “I never told you my name, but I’m not surprised you know it.”

“You are devoted; how could I not know.”

His features grew serious and, was that, admiration? You blushed looking away towards the direction of your friend’s house. 

“I, uh..”

“Hmm,” He hummed contently. “Shall we begin, pet?”

His face had changed again, by the time you looked at him, mischief in its truest form danced in his eyes. You nodded, not trusting your voice. He tucked your hand into the crook of his elbow, smirking down at you, before picking up one of the cases from your trunk.

“We’re actually going to use that?” Curiosity and shock rolled off your tongue with each word. “For the god of mischief, I’m surprised.”

“You’ll see,” he smiled again. “Which house, darling?” Asking even though he seemed to know more than he let on.

“It’s two blocks down, a half over to the left. Big gray one with the oak out front.”

“And you parked all the way over here?”

“I like not getting caught. I know the store owner, she won’t have my car towed if I’m here too long. And it’s discrete enough that you can’t see it from the main roads.”

“You seem to plan well, with the exception of this last performance.” He closed the truck and began walking with you in the direction you noted. 

“I don’t know, so far this is much better than I originally planned. The company sure is better.”

“You have no idea.”

The rest of your walk was spent in a comfortable silence. One house down from your intended target, Loki stopped walking bringing you to a stop with him. He nodded to the house in question and quirked a brow in leu of speaking. You couldn’t help but smile as you nodded. He mirrored your glee, dropping your arm, placing the package on the ground. When he stepped back, it doubled, and doubled, and doubled again. Soon there was a small mountain next to you on the sidewalk. A small giggle escaped you as your excitement grew. Loki was doing magic and mischief, both, in front of you and for you. It all seemed too ridiculous to be true. A thought that you might have hit your head and this was all a dream crossed your mind and made you laugh more. 

“Loki?” You whispered, wondering what was going to happen next.

“Watch.” He whispered back, nodding to your friend’s house, as green wisps of magic curled out from his hand and moved the majority of the rolls towards the house. They began to dance and unroll, delicately coating every item in the yard and eventually the house itself. It looked as if everything was made of crisp white origami paper. 

In your state of awe, you unconsciously stepped closer to the remaining rolls in the pile. Strong arms wrapped around your waist pulling you back into a chest of lean muscle before lightly picking you up and walking a few steps to the side. You gasped first at being so close to the magic wielding entity, then again as you looked down to what was the pile of rolls. Without your realizing it, the remaining rolls had turned into a knot of emerald green snakes. You sucked in a large breath as they shimmered and moved, partially from fear and partially from continued awe. However, your body started acting on its own, trying to get even closer to man who still held you close to his chest. His dark chuckle rumbled through you making you shiver.

“Darling,” he breathily chuckled by your ear, “watch.”

Your eyes darted from the snakes to the arms wrapped around your waist and then to snakes again as they started to slide up the tree and around the yard. They began to form a short hedge maze in the yard that said ‘I win.’ More snakes seemed to slither out of the newly formed hedge and moved towards the house.

You clutched at his arms as fear dipped into your mind at the thought of the snakes going into the house.

Loki again chuckled at your reaction as the snakes created frames around the windows and doors, edging every element of the house. 

The house soon became something from a beautiful night mare. Crisp papers wrapped around every surface and edged in writhing serpents. Suddenly, Loki snapped his figures emitting a glow of green magic from the action. The serpents stopped moving in that instance, turning into solid forms. 

You probably looked like a gulping goldfish but you didn’t care. The whole thing was so fascinating.

Loki’s arms moved, his hands rested on your hips, thumbs stroking aimlessly, admiring his work. He stepped to your side, taking your hand and leading you in front of the newly formed small hedge and stopping. 

“Go ahead, darling. Touch it.”

You started to reach out with your free hand, trusting him even though his words were tinged with a suggestive air. When your fingertips reached the stilled snakes, they seemed to come alive again, but you couldn’t feel them moving.

“How?” You whispered, touching more and more, marveling in the shimmer and movement that only your eyes could detect. 

“Illusion, darling.” Loki chuckled, pulling you close, facing him. “It will remain for a fortnight as is the terms of your agreement. Within that time, your friend will concede.”

“How did you know about that? Are you sure?”

“Considering she is secretly terrified of snakes, yes. If the shock of ‘your’ work doesn’t convince her, the spell within each snake will seep into her brain and bring to its forefront her need to submit. It shan’t be a problem for more than a few days.”

“What happens then?”

“When she goes to you and begs for this to stop, proclaiming you the victor, all this will be no more. Not a trace will remain.”

“Where will the magic go?”

He looked down at you with a glimmer of something unrecognizable. 

“That, my dear, is up to you. Most will come back to me, but, if you wish it, some may come to you.”

“I don’t know what to say. Is this part of the deal? Our deal from earlier?”

He nodded his affirmation.

“You know, we didn’t go over details at all.”

“Yet you agreed.” A smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

“Hm, I’m not sure I did.” You smiled up at him.

“Your eyes gave you away, darling. I could feel your determination, nearly taste it. Were you to lie, trust me, I would know.”

“And if I accept this magic? What will that entail?” Excitement began to rise, as did the blush in your cheeks.

He let go of his soft hold on you, raising a hand and swirling it at the wrist materializing an elegant pendant necklace that dangled from his long fingers. The intricate pendant was made of gold featuring two intertwined serpents with emerald eyes. 

“It’s beautiful.”

For the first time that night, Loki’s smile was of a sweet nature. “It’s yours if you want it.”

“But?” You smiled up at him, “I’m assuming there’s more to it than that, Mischief.”

He preened slightly at the nickname. 

“It will allow me to be near you, whenever you like, if you wish it.” He looked almost vulnerable.

“Why? I, I, I mean, how is this a favor to you? Or is this just part of my end of the deal?”

“Consider it part of both. You allowing me to be close this night has been nothing short of divine, and I’ve barely touched you.”

‘This night.’ The worlds stuck out to you for some reason. He previous few months rushing through your memory.

“Have you been helping me this whole time? Toying with me?”

“Not exactly, darling. This competition you’ve had going, it caught my eye. At first, I simply observed. Other times I interfered when needed. Not directing, merely intensifying one or two of your ideas. Allowing you to fully develop them into something marvelous. With the exception of these last few days, I haven’t technically interfered. But I must say, you’ve been winning me over for some time, darling.”

Excitement, and something akin to fear in its intensity took you. You took a half a step closer to him, kindness tinged with greed radiated off of him.

“So, you’ve been able to watch me? Hear my thoughts when I think of your name?”

“Only when you mean it.” You felt lust and embarrassment at some of your darker thoughts from earlier in the year.

“And this?” You asked, fingers brushing the pendant softly. “Does this intensify that?”

“The connection we have? Yes, darling. You’ll be seeing me a lot more if you accept it.”

You remained silent for a moment, your mind completely blank.

“I will, I want it.”

Loki’s smile was genuine yet again. He brushed your hair to the side, and clasped the necklace behind you. Hands gliding down the chain, lingering on the snakes. 

“But what of the favor I owe you? I can’t imagine there’s much that I can do that would be of any worth to you.”

He chuckled, knuckles brushing your check. His eyes lingered on yours before dropping your lips for an instant. 

“Tell me, pet, have you been honest with me, this whole night?”

“Yes.”

“And have you genuinely allowed me to help, let me get close to you, touch you? Simply because you wanted it?”

Swallowing again, you answered quietly. “Yes.”

“One last thing, darling? Do you fear me?”

“No.” You responded, shaking your head with worry.

A saucy smile returned to his face, as his arms moving to cage around you. “Then you have already given me my favor, sweet darling.”

“I don’t understand.” You whispered, fully taking in how little space there was between the two of you.

“You gave me a chance, darling. An unbridled opportunity to be myself and get close to you. That’s all I want.”

A blush accompanied your smile as you stared at him in awe. “You sure know how to sweet talk a girl.”

His smile faded from sweet to sinful as he slowly lowered his head to yours. “Silver tongue, darling.” He chuckled, before bringing his lips to yours in a slow but heated kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot... but... ta da!

Loki deepens the kiss, and you don’t do anything to stop him, melting into his embrace. Eventually you break away, needing air, gasping as you try to focus on the details in the leather work of Loki’s jacket, trying to stop your head from spinning.

“Darling?”

“Oh. Uh..”

Loki chuckles in reply. You look up to him, getting lost in his lust filled eyes.

“We should uh.. we should get back to the car.”

“Hmm. And then where, darling?”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I was thinking unless you had to be up early, we could go back to my place.” You said, quirking a brow, not really caring if got your reference.

“How does that Midgardian saying go..” He narrowed his eyes at you playfully. “Are you inviting me up for coffee?”

You smirk up at him, oh he’s good. “Maybe tea?”

“I do enjoy a good cup of tea, darling, perhaps we should go.” His eyebrow arched as his eyes lingered on your lips. 

You shook your head lightly, pulling him by the hand to follow as you walked back towards your car. Your progress would have only taken a few minutes had Loki not grown impatient and stopped several times to kiss you. Not that you minded, sighing each time, begging him to keep moving so you could go someplace more private. Eventually he relented and you were both in your car, locked in a heated kiss, keys hanging untouched in the ignition.

“Hm, Loki –“ you said, between kisses and caresses. “Loki.”

“Hmm, I love when you say my name.” He replied between kisses to your jaw and neck.

“Loki, we need to go. Need to get back…”

“Back where darling?”

“To my place.” You said, sighing deeply as he found that spot on your neck that drove you crazy. As he lightly nibbled at the spot, your internal monologue joked that at least you wouldn’t have to tell him to bite your neck. You fumbled for your keys, trying to turn the ignition, but failing. 

“Darling.” Loki sighed against your neck. “Would it not be simpler if you just let me?” He eyed you down curiously.

Confusion crossed your face, as you shrugged and eloquently replied with a sophisticated, “Huh?” 

Loki laughed again before kissing you as a wave of green magic rippled all around you. Suddenly you were very aware you had moved. Without moving. You broke the heated kiss and took in your surroundings, realizing that you were now, still in your car, but sitting in your driveway.

“Loki, how did you?” You asked distractedly, as he moved to kiss you again.

Pulling away from your lips, Loki responded with “Darling, you of all should know, I have ways of getting where I need to be, when I need to be there.” He ended with a cheeky smile, pecking at your lips. “Now, darling, are you going to ask me in?”

“Well maybe if you stop kissing me long enough.” You jested back, taking the unused keys from the ignition.

“If you wish it, darling,” he responded, pulling away from you. “Shall we?”

“Fuck.” You breathily said, mostly to yourself, though the look in Loki’s eyes told you otherwise. “Yeah, let’s go in.”

You gripped the handle of your door, about to move out of the car, when the door seemed to open on its own. Turning your head towards the door, you looked on in shock as Loki suddenly stood outside the car and opened the door for you, extending his hand to assist you out. A blush reignited over your features as you took his hand and stepped out of the car. His free hand slinked around your waist, bringing you closer to him.

“Where were we darling?” His lips hovering over yours.

“We.. uh.. Right.. uh…” You lamely pointed towards the door.

“Of course, darling” Loki chuckled at you, as he walked you backwards towards the door, softly kissing you the whole time.

Your back touched the door and you sighed into Loki. Feeling the press from the hard wood and the firm body pinning you against it. 

“Loki, I just… I..” you tried to form a coherent thought in between his kisses to your neck.

“What is it darling? What do you wish? Tell me and it shall be yours.” He moved to your shoulder, pushing your clothing to the side, slowing his kisses and nips, allowing your brain to somewhat catch up to what was happening.

“Loki.. I.. I want you to come up stairs with me.. But. I.. I..” You stuttered, unsure of how to continue.

“Darling.” He stilled his ministrations. “Whatever you wish,” he paused looking you over lovingly. “Whatever you wish, it is yours. Take me where and when you will, I will do only what you wish, my darling, and nothing more. I am yours, as you are mine.”

You melted into him. Kissing him passionately and slowly, enjoying the feel of his lips against yours, as his hips pushed into yours. 

“Oh, fuck it.” You kissed him again, pulling him inside and up the stairs to your apartment and then your room.

Clothes were discarded slowly but surely. First your jacket and top, his hand tracing the newly exposed skin, as you pushed off his coat and worked at his tunic. Your hands fumbled and he chuckled at your irritation.

“Allow me to assist you, darling,” he said, as he guided your hands to the ties of his shirt. They came undone easily under his direction. Your hand glided under the material as it came off, mapping the lines of his lean muscles. Sighing your appreciation, his gaze caught yours in a dead heat.

He huffed, eyes closed. Your fingers roaming, caressing. “I don’t want to push you. But you should know. If you continue, hmmm, I will not be held responsible for my actions.”

“Loki, I..” you gulped a breathe, your hands stilling, “can we just, I mean, I’m just..”

His eyes met yours, in a heated yet understanding trance. “I want you more than Valhalla. But I swear to you, we will only do what you wish tonight. As always.” His fingers reached out and grazed the pendant that still hung from your neck. 

“Loki, I..” You lost your words as you watched the sincerity wash through him. “Just stay with me… Please.” 

He grinned, gazing at you, with heavy lids. “How could I deny such a request?”

You shed your remaining clothing until you both were only in your knickers. Kissing and caressing, grinding, tangled on your bed, enjoying the feel of each other. Lingering kisses and soft touches, murmuring words of encouragement and passion.

Minutes passes steadily but uncounted, time seemed to still as lips and hand moved smoothly, lovingly. Your kisses faded and dappled into light conversation as exhaustion set in. 

Suddenly you awoke. A soft buzzing bringing you to reality. You blinked slowly as if waking up from a night of heavy drinking, though you never touched a drop. Trying to steady your conscious, you realized you were in your room. Moving to reach your phone, the source of the buzzing, you realized you simply couldn’t move. Softly grunting to yourself, you tried again. Nothing. ‘What the hell happened last night?’ you thought to yourself. Then. It hit you. You felt the weight. The warmth. On. Top. Of. You. Pinning you down. You sucked in a shaky shallow breath as the happenings of the previous night flashed through your mind. Loki. He helped you. There was magic. You kissed – ha – made out like no tomorrow. Hell, your lips were still soar. And now, here you were, pinned, sandwiched to the mattress, by the man of mischief himself. His arm slung over your stomach and hip possessively, head nuzzled into your neck, legs tangled together with yours. You smiled to yourself, running your fingers through his raven locks, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous this all seemed in the daylight. 

“Good morning to you too, my sweet” Loki mumbled, his words muffled at their proximity to your neck, kissing you lightly.

“Morning, Mischief.” You mussed back, stretching with a soft groan as your stiff muscles finally got movement. 

Loki let you readjust as you stretched before pulling you to him again, groaning when your phone started buzzing again.

“What is that racket?” he grumbled nuzzling your neck again. 

“My phone, just let me reach it and I can make it stop.” You said in a soft sing song manner.

He huffed as he relented his grasp on you, allowing you the wiggle room to reach your purse and the phone within. 

“Five missed calls from Sheila.” You maniacally chuckled. “She must be freaking out something bad. She usually only ever texts.”

“You did say you wanted to win.” He said, smirking into your skin, as your fingers returned to play with his hair.

“Hey, Loki?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t remember bringing in my purse last night.”

“You have an odd way of saying thank you,” he sneered false malice as he rose up to look at you, noting your disheveled hair, smirking at his handy work. “I noticed it was important enough to you for you to conceal it last night. I assumed it must be of value to you, so I made sure it came with us into your dwelling.”

“Thank you,” you whispered, your hand cupping the side of his face. “So tell me..” you paused to peck his lips, before yours turned into a wide smile, “how bad is my hair?”

“Hmm, it is absolutely stunning.” He said smirking, before dipping his head to kiss you again.

His lips wandered to your neck, as his hand roamed over and down your body. You hummed in approval before your phone buzzing again caused you both to stop and stare at each other in a most wicked manner. Reaching for your phone you cackled as you dismissed the call, sending it to voicemail, and setting it to silent before dropping it back into your purse.

“That’s six!” You couldn’t stop laughing as Loki smugly gazed down at you. “I should have asked for your help earlier, I mean, had I known it would be this much fun.”

“You were doing fairly well for a time.. However, I am glad you came to your senses and called out to me.”

“You might be a little full of yourself, but you’re not wrong.” Your giddy smile now matched his. “So, tell me Loki, do you have plans today?”

“Not exactly.” His gaze turning from quizzical to its natural mischievous state. “What did you have in mind, pet?”

“Late breakfast. Then some fun. But we need to get dressed first.”

He tsked at you, fingers caressing the pendant still around your neck. “Must we really?”

“Hmm, well, if we want to do anything without the constant need for your magic to cloak us from sight, which I’m assuming you can do, then yes.”

“Fine. Will you allow me?” That smirk was back, playing at his lips, that devious one that the little voice in the back of your head both questioned and loved.

“To dress me or to pick out my clothes?” You asked, fully intrigued, quirking an eyebrow as your giddiness peaked.

“Perhaps a bit of both.”

“You don’t even know what I have in mind. Will we be able to blend in? Don’t get me wrong, I loved the leather get up yesterday, but that’s not typical of the general attire in the city.”

“While that is my preferred garb, it’s not normally what I wear when walking freely about Midgard.”

“Really? Okay, now I’m curious.” You smiled at him, barely able to conceal how very much okay you were at discovering more of his tastes. “Do your worst, mischief.”

“Oh darling, don’t tempt me.” 

He moved off of you, standing beside your bed, eyeing you smugly as a wave of green light shimmered around him. Changing his clothed state from one of black boxer briefs into that of a beautifully tailored single-breasted black on black suit, shirt, and tie. The dumbfounded look of awe on your face was evidently exactly what he was going for as his smirk grew into a full-on smile.

“Would you like your turn, my sweet?” he asked, offering his hand to you, to help you off the bed.

You managed to squeak out an “Uh huh.” Your covered your mouth with your hand, shocked at the noise that came from you. Laughing embarrassedly, you took his hand as you stood up next to him. Clearing your throat and trying to will the blush away from your face. “So, what did you have in mind?”

Loki hummed thoughtfully, still holding your hand he slowly turned you around before bringing your back to his chest, lightly kissing your neck. Suddenly a green light shimmered all around you.

“Take a look darling.”

He released you, turning you towards the full-length closet mirror. You gasped at your clothed reflection. You were dressed in a matching, all black, outfit. Clad in an elegant pair of heels, tights, a flared skirt that fit you perfectly, a deliciously soft and elegant sweater, and tailored coat. Not only that, but your hair was now softly curled and lightly styled in an elegantly simple way. Your make up soft, but smoky, with deep red lips; something that usually took you awhile to perfect.

“Do you approve?”

Turning side to side to admire your new attire, you glanced at him, before wrapping your arms around him, smiling like an idiot.

“It’s perfect.”

“The color isn’t too much?” His arms settled around your waist.

“Of course not! I love all of this. Are you sure you didn’t look through my closet?”

“I did not. Luckily it seems I didn’t have to.” A proud smile took over his features. “I do think it’s missing something though.”

Loki ignored the confusion on your face as his hand reached up towards your ear. You could see small flashes of green magic at either side of your head. Your hand met his before tracing over studs and a cuff. Turning, you looked into the mirror and held your hair back to see a large emerald stud, a smaller stud made of a black gem and a cuff of gold serpents with emerald eyes, matching your necklace. 

“Something wrong darling?”

“No. No. I just.. Wow. Thank you. They’re beautiful.”

You stood smiling at each other in the mirror.

“Beauty for beauty.” His arms wrapped around your waist again, taking in the sight of the two of you elegantly dressed. You blushed again, as you realized he was staring, again.

“Did you want to get something to eat? There’s this cute café that has really good drinks and French pastries.”

“That sounds delightful.” He turned you towards him in his arms, again, “I take it you also have other plans for us today, pet?” 

“Just a few ideas. But I’m a little scared to ask you how long you’ll stay.” Your smile faltered a little as you tried to keep your cool.

“As long as you like. And even then, I might take you with me.” The smile had fallen from his face, replaced with something more.. honest. A look that shook you in its sincerity.

You let out a slightly shaky breath, hoping he wouldn’t notice, you smiled and said quietly, “I think I’d like that.”

“As would I darling,” he took your hand and kissed your knuckles, eyes intently locked on yours. “Shall we?”

After getting breakfast at your favorite café, the two of you spent the rest of the day wandering around a few art galleries eventually making your way to a history museum. You spoke freely about paintings and time periods you loved. And Loki whispered forgotten truths and twisted stories of various weapons and artifacts at the museum. The hours slipped by without you realizing and you left the museum twenty minutes before it closed. The only logical thing to do next, as you both decided, was to find a nearby bar for food, drinks, and to rest your feet. The shoes were gorgeous and surprisingly comfortable but you did just spend the whole day on them. Deciding on one of your favorite fancier bars, you parked your car about a block away. The pair of you walked quietly, your arm tucked into Loki’s, street lights flickering on in the approaching dusk, cars rushing by, people scurrying about. 

“You make time seem to disappear.” You said offhandedly, admiring the beauty of the city waking up for the night.

“Is that a good thing?”

“Most definitely, Mischief,” you smiled up at him, slowing your meandering gate to a stop.

Loki turned to you smiling kindly, kissing your cheek, “This day has indeed been delightful. But I believe we are now in need of a drink. Come along, pet.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, this one fought me a little. (I blame Loki) But I do need to mention a special thanks to @truewolf14 for helping me out with the plot bunnies and encouraging me to go for with this last chapter. You helped so, so much darling! <3

Entering the bar, you find it busy but not too crowded. Some of the patrons look up to take in your and Loki’s appearance but most were too wrapped up in their own affairs to care. Looking around, Loki found an empty booth in the corner, a perfect spot to watch but not necessarily be watched. He took your hand and lead you through the crowd, helping you into the booth before kissing your cheek and moving his way back to the bar, smiling slightly. 

From where you sit, you watch him get the bar man’s attention, order drinks, and, now, they’re laughing? You’re not surprised that he does well on his own. What does surprise you is when you see him slip the man a sleek, solid black card, causing the man’s eyes to widen slightly before he nods and his smile grows. 

Loki turns to you, eyeing you slightly, smirk still evident on his features as he takes two glasses of wine from the bar and heads back to you.

“What did you say to him?” You ask, your curiosity getting the best of you.

“Simply that which will guaranty a delightful evening to match with our delightful day.” His mischievous smile had returned, and you couldn’t help but love it.

Before you could respond, a waiter came by with a few appetizers and two glasses of what you assumed to be whiskey. You smiled at the waiter as he dropped everything off before leaving with a small nod.

“You know, it’s been ages since I’ve been in a Midgardian tavern. This one is rather delightful.”

“Really? When was the last time?”

“Hmm, give or take a thousand years.”

You almost choke on your drink at his casual statement. “What?”

“The wine has greatly improved, though.” He clinked your glasses together before taking another sip.

“Well, I’m glad you approve but damn, give a girl some warning.” You chuckled, rolling your eyes at how strange yet simple his statement was.

He hummed, eyeing you in a content manner. “The company is also much better, as you say, love.”

The conversation easily slips from one topic to another as the night and drinks progress. You end up sampling several shots and various drinks, as Loki wants to try almost everything. You find yourself slipping into a delightfully buzzed state while Loki still seems completely sober. He watched you in an amused manner, your drunken state entertaining him. This causes you to eye him slightly as he does another shot without a hint of it affecting him. Silently you almost wish you had his ability to handle alcohol as a genuine smile breaks across your face.

“So tell me, Loki..”

“Yes, pet. What do you wish to know?”

“The necklace. You said your magic would come to it when Sheila conceded.” 

“It will indeed, my sweet.”

“Then why do I have it now? I mean, I’m not complaining, it’s gorgeous. And I, I, I, mean I love it. But.. Will it change then?”

“It will change only in it’s abilities.” He smiled at you kindly, before continuing. “When she relents, some of my power will come to you, to this.” He touched the entwined pendant again. “And when it does, whenever you wish it, you will be able to contact me directly with it. No matter where we are. I will be able to find you, and you me.”

“But it won’t be like when I was in the car, before you showed up?” 

“No. Not that like that, but more rudimentary, more honest. From both you and me.”

The look of sincerity in his eyes caught you off guard once again and you couldn’t help but stare, smile going a bit goofy.

“You really do like me.” You whispered, more of a statement though you meant it as a question, had it not been so obvious in his eyes.

“That I do, darling.” He lowered his head to peck you lips lightly once, twice, and once again before deepening the kiss slightly. “You have witchcraft in your lips.”

You smiled at his reference, unable to help yourself, you continued for him, “There is more eloquence in a sugar touch of them than in the tongues of.. the tongues of..” But you soon got lost in his eyes again. ‘The drinks’, you thought, ‘I shouldn’t have had so many.’ 

“I, uh, I forget the rest..” 

“You were doing so well darling.” 

You both chuckle lightly, before you reach for your glass of water to sip from it. “So, the necklace will keep us together?” 

“It will.” He smiled, but it didn’t fully reach his eyes. “When I cannot be near you, it will. Tell me, has Sheila yet to pester you since this morning?”

“I completely forgot to check!” You said excitedly as you reached for your purse. “You know you are rather distracting, Mischief.”

Checking your phone, you see three more missed calls, as your phone lights up with another incoming call from, you guessed it, Sheila. You move to angle your phone to show Loki when you realize he’s already watching from over your shoulder as he moves to tuck you further into his side. His arm that isn’t snaked around your waist rests on your thigh as you answer the phone and try not to giggle.

“Hey Sheila.”

“Don’t. You. Hey. Sheila. Me! Where the FUCK have you been? Why didn’t you answer your phone until now?!..” She drones on as you hold the phone slightly away from your head as her voice gets louder and louder. Loki chuckles at you and your phone before slightly nuzzling your neck.

“Hello? Hello! Answer me! Where are you? I can barely hear you!!”

“At a bar genius. You haven’t really let me say a word yet, so it’s no surprise that you can’t hear me.” 

With your snarky words, Loki chuckles more and starts to lightly kiss and nip at your neck, causing your focus to drift.

“Which one? The usual one? Look, I’m freaking out! You took this too far. We need to talk in person. Now.”

“Okay, okay, calm down. We’ll be here for another..”

“30 minutes.” Loki interrupts, breaking his ministrations on your neck. “I shall be lenient pet, for 30 minutes.” 

“30 minutes.” You say, trying to suppress a moan and focus on the call. 

“Who was that? And what do you mean WE?” 

“Look, if you wanna talk about it in person, meet me at Claire’s in the next 15 minutes or so or don’t bother okay?” You giggle. 

“Wait! –“ 

Your giggle turns into another soft moan as you end the call and try to look sternly at Loki.

“You’re terrible.” You chastise without malice, a smile spreading on your face. 

“The absolute worst, my sweet.” His wicked smile is back as his eyes drop to your lips.

“Norns help me, I like it.” You whisper, hoping that even in your close proximity that maybe just maybe Loki can’t hear you.

Oh, but he does. He quirks a brow at you, you feel a low rubble roll through his chest indicating suppressed laughter, as his smile grows.

“What?” 

“You are delightful.” He simply states before kissing you deeply again.

Within the next few minutes you forget about your friend Sheila’s frantic call, your senses completely consumed by Loki. Before you know it, 15 minutes turn into 45, which then turns into an hour and a half. Realizing time has ticked on and you’ve had no word from Sheila, the pair of you decide to leave the bar and make your way back to your car.

“Thank you, Loki.”

“Of course, love.” 

“Really. Today was wonderful. Absolutely delightful. All thanks to you.” You stopped walking and kissed his lips again. 

“And the night isn’t even over yet, darling.” He wraps his arms around you, drawing you closer to him. “Tell me, are you free tomorrow?”

“Hmm,” you tap your chin pretending to think. “Well. It is Sunday tomorrow. And I don’t have to work. Guess I’m all yours if you’ll have me.” 

“I think I shall. Perhaps I’ll take you somewhere.” 

“Somewhere?” 

“Somewhere new. Out of this realm.” 

“Mischief is turning into Mysterious.” You muse, unable to control the smile taking over your features.

“Only if you wish, pet.” 

His lips brush lightly against yours, teasing you, making your blood boil at his closeness regardless of being so close to him throughout the day. The moment your lips fully touch, you jerk away as a loud crash brings you to reality, sobering you slightly.

“What the – ” You look around not seeing anything before glancing up to Loki, who looks equally startled.

“Perhaps we should be going, pet.”

You nod in agreement and take his hand, allowing him to guide you back to your car. As you near the parking lot, you hear another crash, followed by the shatter of glass, stilling both of your steps. Loki moves you slightly behind him with the arm that you held onto as you heard grunting and another crash. 

“Loki..” You whispered, trying to tug on his arm as you noticed anger flashing over his features. His eyes darkened more than you’ve yet seen. You couldn’t figure it out, why was he so mad? You were almost scared; the noises, the alcohol pumping through your blood. Had it not been for Loki being there, you would have gone back to the bar, hailed a cab, and called it a night. Your confusion morphed into blind rage as you followed his sight line to your car.

Your car, sat where you left it, as Sheila kicked at a detached side mirror a few feet away from it. You noticed the cracked windshield, the broken headlights, the dented hood and roof, and the keyed passenger door before finding your voice again.

“What the fuck Shelia!?!” 

“I could ask you the same thing but obviously you don’t care!” Sheila said before swinging her bat and landing another blow to the door of your car.

“You took this too far!” Smash. “This is your fault!” Crash. “You cheated!” She screamed at you, finally turning to you. “You had to have gotten professional help or, or, or something!”

You stood there with your mouth open, not believing the sight before your eyes. 

“You know how long it took me to just try to leave the house because of those goddamn snakes!?!” She asked, pointing the bat at you. You could feel Loki tense beside you.

“What are you doing? This isn’t part of our arrangement!” You shrieked back.

“Oh, are you sure?”

“Yes! I AM! Even if it was, this is wrong. And you’d have to be getting me a newer, better car just to make up for the property damage. A new car which I don’t want, so stop fucking up my car!”

“Oh, no. I won’t! You did this! You started it when you clearly hired your team to fuck with my house! I can’t get anyone to get those snakes off of anything! And you know how many panic attacks I’ve had from them, just today!? Like five! And that’s just from trying to leave the damn house! You clearly broke the rules, so I don’t care now. This is what you get!”

“I never broke your precious rules!” You bellowed, surprising yourself with the volume and intensity of your voice. 

“Yes, you did! You got help!” She swung the bat again cracking the back window.

“The only help I got was him!” You screamed pointing at the increasingly pissed off and terrifyingly silent man standing next to you. You move closer to Sheila and your car as you continued. “Your rule was no more than two people to help pull something off. I’ve never had anyone help me before, unlike you. You always had help! And, this time, yes, I had one person help me! He’s my second! He’s my LT. Well, more so I’m his LT as he’s even better at this than I am, but still! I NEVER BROKE YOUR DAMN RULES! STOP HITTING MY CAR!” 

“ENOUGH!” Loki yelled behind you in a deep tone, you didn’t realize he was capable of, making you jump slightly before turning to him.

Sheila stops mid swing, suddenly terrified at the volume emitted by your previously quiet companion.

“If you do not decease immediately, I will not show mercy. Regardless of what I have previously promised.” The few street lights near the parking lot start to flicker lightly as wisps of green light swirl and orbit around Loki’s clenched fists. 

“Hey. Hey. Look at me.” You move back to Loki, holding his face in your hands, trying to calm him slightly. “She’s not worth it, trust me.” 

He finally breaks eye contact with Sheila, looking to you and nodding slowly in acknowledgement of your wishes. You turn back toward Sheila shaking your head, trying to find words. Loki moves closer to you and wraps one arm around your waist protectively. His free hand clutching a small dagger behind his back, an old habit that has never died.

“Would you drop the bat, at least, Sheila? Come on.” 

She drops the bat and moves closer to the pair of you. Her eye flicking to your pendant of serpents that eerily resembled the ones over taking her house.

“Who the hell is he? And what the HELL is that?” She screamed pointing first at Loki, then at your chest.

“It doesn’t matter who he is, what’s wrong with you!?”

“You’re freaking me out, that’s what’s wrong with me! And those! Those things,” she shrieked, again pointing to your necklace, “aren’t right, you need to take that off right now. Right this instant. He’s not right. None of this is. It’s evil.”

“It’s all a bit of fun, you freak!” You lean back into Loki as she advance towards you again. “It’s just supposed to be fun. Harmless pranks. NO PROPERTY DAMAGE SHEILA. Again, your rule! Seriously, what the fuck?”

“I…” Sheila lamely started, evidently at a loss for words. “You scared me. I’ve never told you about my fear of snakes. I wanted to hurt you like you did me. I just want this to stop.”

“I never hurt you.. Fine. It’s over.” You stated as sternly and coldly as you could, even though you felt shaken. Your strength now seemingly coming from your close proximity to Loki.

“Yeah. You win. I’m done. Those snakes better be gone when I get home. I’m getting a drink.” Sheila turned, walking back towards your car, picking up the bat. “Don’t call me.” She then left the way you’d came, without looking back.

“Sheila!?” You yelled after her.

She replied with throwing her arm into the air, her middle finger held proudly above the rest.

“The fuck..” You muttered to yourself as you moved away from Loki’s grasp and towards your mangled car. 

Suddenly a small orb of green light appeared at your throat, sinking into the pendant, causing the eyes of the snakes to glow for a moment after the rest of the light dispersed. 

You stood in the silence trying to control your breathing and calm your mind, wishing your hands would stop shaking.

A heavy sigh behind you caught your attention but you didn’t move. Suddenly, a green light started to swirl around your car, reshaping it, mending cracks, bringing it back to it’s previous unbroken state. 

“I’m sorry.”

Loki now stood next to you, but he didn’t touch you. You could feel his eyes on you as you stared blankly into the night sky.

“Ughhh..” You moaned, turning to face him before dropping your head to his chest and wrapping your arms around him. “Lo–ki!” You whined into his chest, stomping lightly.

He couldn’t help the broken smile that spread across his face as he slowly ran his arms up and down your back, trying to comfort you.

“What the hell? Like the actual hell?” you mumbled into his shirt.

He lightly rolled his eyes at your mentioning of Hel, his mind drifting to the feisty being of the same name.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Should have known it’d end up like this.”

“What do you mean?”

“Fucking Sheila. We’ve been growing apart for awhile now. I suppose that’s why I started pranking her..” Loki didn’t say anything, just held you closer while he listened to you rant. Your hands fisting into his clothes in your irritation. “..I just kinda couldn’t stand her after a while. She became blatantly selfish, and I thought this was the way to keep her in my life.”

“That is an odd reaction. Not exactly what I expected.” He whispered to you, but mostly to himself. 

“It was the best I could do. I mean, I thought.. Just.. Fuck..” You let out a small sob, finally giving into your emotions.

Loki stiffened slightly as he felt you shake now with tears instead of range. He brought you closer to his chest, holding you for all he was worth. 

“Shh, love, it’s alright. I’m here.” He ran his fingers through your hair, resting his head against yours. I’m here. Here if you still want me.” He whispered into your hair. 

Sniffing you nuzzled into him, “Of course I still want you. Bitch is just batshit.”

Loki huffed a small laugh at your crass words. 

“Well, you’re batshit too, but in the way I like. Totally sane people are over rated.”

“You’re not mad at me?” 

“No.” 

“Truly?”

“Yes.” 

“How about we go now, darling. I’ll take you home, make you a cup of tea. I think we could both use that now.” 

“Yeah, I think you’re right. Let’s go.” You reached up and pecked his lips before smiling slightly. “Thanks for fixing my car.”

“It’s the least I can do.” 

“Could you do me another favor though?” You tried your best to send him an innocent look while pouting slightly. 

“Anything for you, pet.” He chuckled. 

“Can you drive? I’ve had too much to drink. I should have thought of that earlier.”

“I could manage it.” He pecked a kiss to your lips again. “But I do know a simpler way of getting us back. Or really, anywhere you’d like.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that.” You smirked before pulling him down for another searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to imagine-loki.tumblr.com for bringing this idea to light for me. I submitted it to them, as well, as really it's their fault that this idea took over my brain. But in all seriousness, I love their blog.
> 
> Submitted to Imagine Loki here: tinyurl.com/ycoj3ruk
> 
> Posted on my own tumblr here: tinyurl.com/y9z63mdw


End file.
